


Tie Me Up (Human Fun)

by AmethystDrakon



Category: SU - Fandom, Stephan Galaxy, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom!jasper, F/F, Sex, Smut, Top!pearl, jaspearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystDrakon/pseuds/AmethystDrakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(After Alome At Sea) Pearl decides to try some light BDSM with Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up (Human Fun)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631626) by [AmethystDrakon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystDrakon/pseuds/AmethystDrakon). 



> This is part of "Human Fun" but you don't have to have read "Human Fun" to read this. Enjoy :)

Jasper walked into their room, rummaging through a bag of snacks Amethyst had given her to try. Some of the things looked disgusting, while others looked quite appetizing.

“What is that?” Pearl asked, leaning on one of the waterfall pillars.

“Amethyst gave me food,” Jasper replied, lifting a bag labeled “chaaaaps” out to show Pearl.

Pearl made a disgusted sound before moving on. “So I was talking to Lapis today…”

“She didn’t try to kill you?” Jasper smiled, knowing the blue gem hated Pearl more than anyone.

“No, Steven made us spend the day together and he would be quite disappointed if I were to not return,” Pearl pointed out. “Anyway, we had quite the interesting conversation.”

“What about?” Jasper asked, picking out a chocolate bar from the bag and giving it a tentative lick.

“Urgh, put that away. It’s bad enough I’ve got to watch Amethyst and Steven eat.”

Jasper rolled her eyes but put the chocolate in the bag anyway. “So…?”

Pearl blushed a little, suddenly less confident. “Do you wanna try something? Something new?”

“Is this… A human thing? Like what we did that other time?” Jasper asked, smiling as Pearl’s blush grew.

“Yes. I was doing some research and there’s a LOT of interesting stuff we can try.”

Jasper smirked, “Been watching more of those videos then?”

Pearl looked away, blush turning her full face blue. “Shut up.”

Jasper walked over to Pearl, placing the bag of food on the ground before pulling her into a hug. “Whatever you have planned, I’m sure it’ll be great.”

Pearl smiled and grabbed Jasper’s hand, leading her to the waterfall in the back of the room. They walked in and let the water pull them to the top.

“Is that a bed?” Jasper asked, noticing the variety of furniture on the top of this waterfall. Other than the bed, there were bedside tables on each side, a book shelf filled with a variety of books, a desk and a closet. The lighting at this side of Pearl’s room was dim, but gave it a nice “bedroom” ambiance.

“I figured if we were gonna try human things, we might as well get the whole experience?” Pearl smiled up at Jasper.

Jasper let Pearl lead her to the bed and they sat beside each other. “So what did you want to try?” Jasper asked.

Pearl chewed on her bottom lip, as though debating whether she wanted to continue. Slowly, she pushed Jasper down until she was lying on the bed, and Pearl kissed her. 

A few seconds later, Pearl broke the kiss. She was blushing again. “Um… I want to try… I want to, I'm… Can I… Tie your hands to the bed?”

Jasper felt her head heat up. She wasn’t sure she wanted to be tied up. It’s not that she didn’t trust Pearl, it’s just that last time, with Lapis… Then Jasper remembered what Pearl had said. She had spoken to Lapis, and Lapis probably told her that Jasper said she had loved being fused. That she loved having Lapis in control. So Pearl wanted to try…

“O-okay,” Jasper said, raising her hands above her head.

“If you don’t want to-”

“No, no! I do, I want to try,” Jasper said. She didn’t want to disappoint Pearl. She also kind of wanted to try it, but was still worried. 

Pearl must have seen Jasper’s worry. “Um, humans do this thing, they call it a safe word? You just pick a word and… And when you say it we stop. Do you want to, um, pick a word?”

“That’s a good idea,” Jasper pointed out. “Um… Chips?”

“Okay,” Pearl said, starting to nibble at Pearl’s neck. Pearl lifted Jasper’s hands to the headboard and started to tie them together with a scarf she kept under the pillows. 

Jasper noticed that Pearl had picked a very comfortable fabric, and tied the knot loosely. 

“You okay?” Pearl asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Jasper replied, starting to get a tingly feeling.

Pearl went back to nibbling Jasper’s neck. Her hands found their way under Jasper’s shirt.

Jasper moaned, surprised by how much she was enjoying this. She felt as though her body was now hypersensitive, and she could do nothing about it. And she loved it.

Pearl found Jasper’s nipples and started massaging them. Jasper moaned and arched into it. Pearl moved her mouth to Jasper’s ear. “Could you phase your clothes off?” she asked.

Jasper shivered. “Oh, yeah,” she said, phasing off her clothes. She couldn’t believe how stutter-y she was being, but at the same time she’s never felt like this before. She could see why humans liked this.

She felt one of Pearl’s hands move between her legs and gasped as she bucked into it. “Are you okay?” Pearl asked, stopping her movements.

“Yeah, don’t stop,” Jasper said, trying to push her hips into Pearl’s hand. Pearl applied some pressure on Jasper’s clit and started rubbing in circles. The moans escaping Jasper’s lips sounded beautiful.

“Pearl, more,” Jasper begged, looking up at Pearl with lust filled eyes.

Pearl kissed Jasper’s neck again. “Of course,” she whispered into Jasper’s ear, making the bigger gem shiver again.

Pearl’s other hand found Jasper’s hole and two fingers made their way inside. Pearl looked around for the spot Jasper had hit before, that research had taught Pearl was called the G spot.

Pearl knew she had found it when Jasper gasped and arched her back. A long moan escaped her, and Pearl giggled. “I like that sound,” she said.

Jasper was now panting, but smiled and replied, “You can make me make that sound, you know.”

“Mm, I can,” Pearl moaned out and doubled her efforts.

Moan after moan was pulled from Jasper as Pearl continued to pleasure Jasper. The orange gem was covered in sweat when her eyes opened big. “Pearl, Pearl! Something’s comi-” before Jasper could finish she came moaning out Pearl’s name as loudly as she could.

Jasper was panting, gazing almost shell shocked upwards. “Wow.”

“I’m guessing you liked that?” Pearl smiled at her, wiping her fingers off on the bed sheets. 

“Wait, can I taste that?” Jasper motioned with her head to Pearl’s hands. Pearl gave Jasper a disgusted look, but brought her fingers to Jasper’s mouth nonetheless.

Jasper started to suck on Pearl’s fingers, licking between them, trying to clean them off as best she could. Jasper loved the sense of taste, and couldn’t help but wonder how she tasted compared to Pearl. She decided she liked Pearl’s taste better, but didn’t dislike her own. 

“That’s disgusting,” Pearl said as Jasper finished with her fingers. “no offence.”

“I like it,” Jasper purred.

Pearl cuddled into Jasper. “I like you,” she said. She untied Jasper’s hands and Jasper pulled Pearl closer. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, Jasper’s scent strong in Pearl’s nose.


End file.
